The Fight
by Torn Scarf
Summary: Derek and Meredith have a son yaayy but when Meredith leaves and comes back back three years later things are shaky. A year later there son is in a serious accident. Will Derek and Meredith be able to fight their problems to fight for their son's life?
1. The Past

A/N- New fic. Derek and Meredith have a son(yaayy) but when Meredith leaves and comes back back three years later things are shaky. A year later there son is in a serious accident. Will Derek and Meredith be able to fight their problems to fight for their son's life? Or will they give up like they've done many times before? Oneshot. Kinda looking forward to the fans wants through the story. Open for suggestions.

Disclaimer- Own nothing with Grey's, all credit belongs to the genious mind of Ms. Rhimes.

"…Hell-Hello

"…Hell-Hello?"

"Derek, Derek, you need to get to the hospital. Its me…"

"Meredith? Why, what's going on?"

"There. There's been an accident."

"An accident? Meredith what kind of accident."

"It's, Derek its Liam…"

"Derek? Derek? Hello."

_Four Years Earlier._

"_What, what do you mean you can't stay with us? Meredith he's just a boy!" Derek sat with his head in his palms._

"_Derek, don't put this on me. You stopped loving me. You don't just stop loving someone. I mean, I am the mother of your child and you stop. I simply can't stay here." Meredith threw clothes into another suitcase and swallowed her tears._

"_I could never stop loving you. Meredith Grey I could never stop!" Derek grabbed her arms._

_Meredith let out a whimper. "I, I can't. You have to prove it. I don't believe you." Meredith wiped her eyes and closed her closet doors._

"_What am I going to tell Liam, he's three years old? What do I say? 'Sorry you mommy just decided that I don't lover her'?" Derek blocked Meredith from getting through the doorway._

"_You keep telling yourself that I am the horrible person, it doesn't get better…" She moved him out of the way and went down the hallway._

"_So, this is how you end the fight. The fight for me, you leave. Have you even thought when or if we'll see you again?"_

_Meredith stopped in her tracks, sighed and said "No. But fate will have its way right? I'll end up seeing you again?"_

"_I don't know if you should wish that anymore. Meredith, if you walk out, I could never forgive you. You could give me 100 kids, and it wouldn't change it."_

_Meredith turned to say something, but thought what wasn't said should be left that way. She traveled to the front door, and without looking back walked out._

_One Year Earlier_

"_Sorry I'm just in shock. Here you are. Still in Seattle, were you hiding underground? Like the whole time you were here. Where did you drink? Did you work at Mercy West? I mean you still look 30 pounds …dry. You don't call, and you have a son, who by the way is six and looks like Derek. Oh you should see Liam's eyes. Sorry, but do they even know?" Cristina kept pacing back and forth with a beer in her hand._

_Meredith took a deep breath, "I left sometimes, and I was in Portland for a couple months. I did at some point work a Mercy West, and did very small surgeries at Seattle Grace when everyone I knew wasn't around. Except Richard of course. I called. And I plan on going over, eventually. So, yeah, that's it. And don't you dare think I am giving up, I have three years of unsent letters."_

"_No, no doubt. But you never sent them. You just disappeared. I mean things have changed." Cristina analyzed Meredith with her piercing brown eyes._

_Meredith looked in the other direction. "Derek isn't with anyone is he?"_

"… _no." Cristina gave her the bluntest answer she could._

"_He's been waiting for you. He's an optimist. If happily ever after came three years later, its still happily ever after. I don't know what happened that night, and I am nowhere to judge, but he loved you, and it killed him. You and Liam are and were his life. And no matter what, if something were to happen, it would kill him. This killed him." Cristina went to grab her keys._

"_Where are you going?" Meredith followed Cristina._

"_I'm not letting you make up your mind this time, you need to become apart of your sons life, even if it kills you."_

_They left The Emerald City Bar without another word._

"_You ready for this?" Cristina turned her car off._

"_No?" Meredith flashed Cristina and then got out of the car. The walk to the door of the house was forever. She knocked on the door fearing the worst._

"_Hello?" A young boy answered the door. He looked exactly like him. Eyes, hair, facial features. Mirror image, it scared her shitless._

_The boy gasped, he knew._

"_Liam…?" Meredith managed to get out._

_The boy's blue eyes grew larger. He ran into her. Constricting her legs. Meredith knelt down to get a better look at her son. She looked him up and down. And then wrapped her arms around him. She kissed the top of his head, "I missed you, so much."_

"_Liam, Liam who's at the door? I told you not to talk to-" Derek looked at the sight of his boy and Meredith in shock. He swallowed, "strangers."_

* * *

End. Read and Review.


	2. The Past ll

A/N- Chapter two up. Uh, suggestions and reviews and oh, read it? Uh, Chapta three should be up later.

Disclaimer- Own nothing.

Rated M for mild/brief language.

P.S.- I was think about doing a different story with a pick-your-own ending kind of deal. Lemme know what you think.

-Lex

"Daaaadddd" Liam moaned

"_Daaaadddd" Liam moaned. "She is no stranger she's-". Derek intestines tightened and his heart stopped beating. The way Liam looked at her, it killed him. There hadn't been that much fire in his eyes since she's left. The fact that Liam knew who she was, it blew him away._

"_Liam… uh, can you get her some water for Mer, I mean her. Please." Derek was quite sure if saying Meredith would be good for anyone._

_Liam looked up at Derek pouting, "But Dadddd!" Derek raised an eyebrow and Liam disappeared inside. _

_Meredith stood up. She met the face of a man she wasn't sure she wanted to see again. Derek let out a sigh. He could tell she was holding it in. He didn't want Liam around when she unleashed the 'beast'._

"_Is that Cristina?" Derek spoke first, and motioned toward the car._

_Meredith nodded, and sent her a page. Cristina got out of the car, stopping before she continues up the steps on the trailers porch. _

"_Hey Cris." Derek smiled._

"_Shep." Acknowledged him._

"_Can you take Liam over to… the house for a little?" He didn't say Meredith's because he wasn't entirely sure if she even paid the mortgage anymore._

"_Want me to pack clothes, incase?" Cristina hated to be in the middle. But as Derek's shoulder and Meredith's person, it was her duty._

"_Uh, yeah, he's inside…" Derek kept staring at his feet._

_Cristina walked inside. Meredith glanced at Derek. She met the pair of blue eyes that started this whole thing. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Liam slamming open the door._

"_You mean I have to go to Aunt Izzie's?" Liam folded his arms._

_Derek smirked, "Yes, not for long… I need to have grown up time with… Meredith." Derek swallowed loud, catching the women's attention._

"_Man! I want to talk to … Meredith, too." _

"_Liam, I'm not leaving. I'll pick you up when it's over, alright?" Meredith knelt down again. Oh, how she missed him. She missed him growing up. She wanted to know everything about him. Everything._

_Liam broke into a huge grin, "Okay!" He ran to the car._

_Cristina nodded at the both of them and followed the boy to the car. As soon as you couldn't see the car any longer, the silence broke._

"_INSIDE!" Meredith raised her voice and walked inside the very familiar trailer._

Derek slammed the door, "Do not put this on me. You left." Derek pointed his finger at Meredith.

_Meredith's jaw dropped. "Don't put this on me?" She mocked him, questioned him, and hated him._

"_Don't put this on me? You, Derek Shepherd, don't you dare put this on me. You sit around in this shitty trailer acting like the big bad bitch ate your ego. I will put whatever I have on you, and kill me if I don't. You come around here for a couple of years saying 'she left me, she left me!' No Derek! You left me. You didn't just slip away quietly, you killed me." Meredith took a much-needed breath, and wiped away tears that were starting to form._

"_I had it all. The man. The career. The kid. And you know things couldn't get much worse. And then I realized you were done loving me. And you can sit there and shake your head and say that you've never stopped, but you did, Derek. If you loved me so much back then you would have married me. You had nine months to do so. And one day you just tell me that getting married isn't necessary if we have a son. If that child was all we had left, it was sad. And it wasn't the marriage, it was the fact that you stood there saying you didn't need marriage there was enough love. If there were enough, we would have had rings on our fingers the minute I found out when I was due. You stopped. You just stopped. And I tried for so long to pretend it was all right. But it wasn't! It wasn't all right! Not loving me isn't all right. Because I changed for you. I had a kid for you. And I waited for you. And nothing happened. I didn't leave you __guys__. There was no we or us. I left my son for you. I dodged the damn bullet and left you because you stopped loving me and I wasn't about to expose my son to a fake life. I left you Derek. But only after you left me. Think about that before you stomp around telling all of my very, very close friends for three years that I abandoned you guys. I abandoned you. I never left my son." Meredith sat on the edge of the bed and wiped her tears._

_Derek's eyes welled. He knew it was true. And it crushed him to hear it out loud. But he did love her. Derek ran his fingers through his hair and turned his back to her to wipe his tears._

"_I loved you." Derek whispered. "I loved you, and I knew everything wasn't alright that day. The day when we were at the park and you wouldn't look at me. And you wouldn't take the picture of us. I knew that a baby and marriage wouldn't change that. And it killed me everyday till you left to know that, I never had the heart to tell you. I was a coward." Derek sighed, "But I loved you. I loved the way you looked at Liam. And I loved the way you could still let me hold even if it fucking killed you. But you can't say I never loved you. And you can't say that I stopped, because frankly I never did. And even if this will never work out an be the same, I'll still love you."_

_Meredith sat thinking for a very long time. She and Derek didn't say anything for twenty minutes._

"_I have to go." Meredith stood up, walking towards the door._

_Derek chased her and grabbed her wrists. "You have to fight. If not for me, for him. You can't fight what we had Meredith." Derek dropped her wrists and wrapped his arms around her._

"_It won't ever be the same. I can never forget this." Meredith said._

"_I can't forgive you. But I'll fight." Derek whispered in her ear before letting her go._

End.


	3. The Past lll

**A/N- Hello Lovers. Chapter three up, as promised. Continue reading and reviewing. Maybe we'll have another midnight up date tonight.**

**Disclaimer- Own zipppo.**

**Rated M for mild/brief language.**

**-Lex**

**XXXXXXX**

"_Tell me whatcha know…" Cristina looked at Liam through the rear view mirror. _

"_Mommy traveled the world fixing everybody's boo-boo's." Liam said before devouring another animal cracker._

"_Good." Cristina smiled. She kind of felt guilty, exposing the kid to lies, but knowing her parents for the last decade, she knew that kid already knew a lie._

"_Auntie Iz going to bake?" Liam whined._

"_Liam Riley, you know the answer." Cristina moaned._

"_Crissss." _

"_Honest to Christ Liam, the exaggerated whining has got to stop." Cristina turned to look at her godson. And he was giggling his little ass off._

"_You said a bad word." He continued to giggle._

"_Uh, religious my friend, religious." Cristina said laughing._

"_I'm going to tell Da-Meredith." Liam said with his 'stern' voice._

_Cristina realized at that moment, that Meredith would become a bigger picture than Derek._

"_Sure you are, Liam the liar." Cristina laughed._

"_Whatever Christopher." _

_Cristina gasped. She parked the car in front of the Queen Anne Hill house. She unbuckled her seatbelt and then wiggled around the driver seat to tickle Liam._

"_No Cristina don't do it. No!" Liam squirmed around laughing._

_Cristina stopped to catch her breath. "Alright my kind sir, we need to go make Aunt Iz's day."_

**XXXXXXX**

"_Do we have to?" Liam looked up at Cristina._

"_Uh, yeah, homeboy." _

_Liam giggled, "She's going to hug me and squeeze me to death, and feed me." _

_Cristina looked at him seriously "Liam! No! She wants to fatten you up and cook you for dinner!" Cristina laughed._

"_Noooo!" Liam screamed, and ran into the house_

"_Thank you, really, seriously, for leaving me with Izzie and then bringing a kid with _

_you." Alex moaned._

"_Oh please, you love the kid, secretly more than any of us. And you whine more than the six year old." Cristina hit him on the shoulder and walked into the kitchen to make sure Liam hadn't suffocated._

**XXXXXXX**

"_Oh Cristina! You shouldn't have. He is perfect for dinner." Izzie was chasing Liam around the island._

"_You told her didn't you. You want to eat me!" Liam was recklessly screaming and running around the kitchen._

_Alex bumped into Cristina like he killed her and Cristina fell to the ground._

"_Alex. Alex. Helppp." Liam continued to run._

"_I'll never let you have my pretty!" Izzie tried her best-wicked witch of the west laugh. It was terrible. Alex paused for a second to laugh at her and mouthed 'that sucked' and then fake punched her, she fell to the ground screaming I'm melting._

"_Have no fear Super Alex is here." Alex ran over an picked up Liam._

"_You saved me!" Liam said out of breath._

_Liam and Alex went into the living room to wrestle around._

"_God, to think he whines every time someone brings him over." Cristina said watching them play._

_Izzie came over to lean against the opposite side of the doorway, "You ain't kidding. He's like the picture perfect father, when he doesn't try."_

"_Awwh, Izzie has a grown up crush." Cristina tilted her head and smirked._

_Izzie hit Cristina, "I do not!" Izzie lied._

"_Mhmm." Cristina mumbled unconvinced._

"_So, on a more serious note, why the hell is Liam Riley Shepherd in my living room?" Izzie went to pour a glass of wine for the two women._

_Cristina drank all her wine. She wasn't sure how to break it to her._

_Izzie's eyes widened, "NO!" She said in disbelieve. "You have to say, I'll only believe it if it comes out of your mouth." _

"_Yeah. Uh, Meredith Grey is in Seattle. No, actually besides a few months, she's been in Seattle for three years." Cristina just took a sip straight from the wine bottle._

"_No way. What did she say to them. What did she say to you? What did you say. Hello, details!" Izzie squealed._

"_Whoa, whoa there drill master, let me answer the damn questions without killing myself. First, she came unexpected. It was brief. 'I was in Seattle all along, hows my boy. How's Derek. I wrote letters, just never sent them. I miss you guys'. After that I took her over to Derek's. And boy! Liam acted like he's known Meredith the last six years. I'm kind of wondering if she secretly saw him at daycare? When Derek saw her nothing. He didn't say anything while me and the kid were there." Cristina waited for Iz's reaction._

"_Wow, not a word?" Izzie look at Cristina like she had two heads._

_Cristina took another swig from the wine bottle, "From what I heard from the rumor mill-"_

"_Uh, Derek and You all buddy, buddy, its not right." Izzie rolled her eyes._

_Cristina was just pushed onto the chopping block. "Like I said! The rumor mill, Derek did all the talking before Meredith left. Like nothing left her mouth. So I'm thinking that she's going to 'unleash the beast'." _

"_Wow? The beast? Do you think he stopped..." Izzie was in the process of opening another bottle._

"_Uh, I don't know Iz. He says he never stopped. But, Meredith fought for the happiness, like seriously, she wouldn't walk out without a reason." Cristina finished off the first bottle._

"_Yeah, as long as I've known her, she wouldn't." Izzie just sat there. This was like a soap opera flashing before her eyes._

"_What the hell guys, when were you going to tell me Grey's back, or weren't you?" Alex came in a drank from the wine bottle._

_Cristina gave Izzie that 'you get to explain' look. "Liam Riley Shepherd I am going to kick your little ass." Cristina ran into the living room after Liam._

"_You going to want this." Izzie choked out and pushed the wine bottle in his direction._

**-End.**


	4. The Awakening

**A/N- Chapter four, up. I would have had it up last night but I was doubting it. So yes, this chapter a bit different. I wanted to have the typical Meredith and Cristina friendship. And I'm kind of leaning towards the fact the Meredith left( in Izzie's mind abandoned) Liam, and she's becoming awfully judgemental because she feels Meredith had the choice to stay with her son, where as with Hannah she didn't. But Izzie will get over it, because she Izzie. And Alex is just overall angry. The next chapter will be Derek and Meredith (drunk) ranting, not as intense though, softer. Oh, and the "now" parts, they'll probably me included in the next one also. When I add them I have them, I'm intending as there looking back. So, yes, thats it( yeah uge paragraph thats it) Read, review, whatever.**

**Rated M for mild/brief language.**

**-Lex.**

**XXXXXX**

"_I shouldn't have let you come." Meredith was exceeding the speed limit by a few digits._

_Derek held on to the dashboard, "I shouldn't have let you drive." He smirked at his joke._

_Meredith hit the brakes and looked at him, "Do you think your funny. Now is not the time for funny." Meredith continued to drive._

"_You used to love funny." Derek whispered._

_Meredith groaned._

**XXXXXX**

**Now.**

"Meredith! Meredith!" Cristina was screaming at her.

"I hate my name, I need to change it. I need to change it, I can't…" Meredith kept pacing.

"Meredith Grey, that is your son in there. And, and as your person and his Godmother, I commend you to be able to lose your mind after this is fixed. You need a clear head right now, okay? Meredith?!" Cristina grabbed the fragile blond as she slipped to the ground, fully conscious, just not here.

**XXXXXX**

"_What are your real problems?" Izzie tried her best to be helpful._

"_Izzie, Jesus Christ what do you think this is?" Alex walked out of the room._

"_I… I am going to talk to Alex." Derek got up from the couch and sauntered into the kitchen._

_Meredith looked at Cristina and then to Izzie and then repeated this for quite awhile._

"_Just ask…just, just say it." Meredith said nervously._

"_Why?" Izzie said bluntly._

"_Excuse me?" Meredith felt the guilt pouring in._

"_Why would leave. No, sorry, better question. Why the hell would you stay in Seattle and not tell us? You were our best friend Mere." Izzie was drunkish._

"_Because he had you fucking brain washed. I was the bad guy. I left the successful, heart-broken, kind man with my son. And I accused him for stopping the 'love', and he said he didn't. Well good freaking afternoon, most of is false information. I was the one who finally had her shit straight. And I left a successful, lying man that wanted me to have a son so freaking bad. And I told him he stopped loving me for the simple act that he wouldn't marry me. And he can love the wine as much as possible, but it'll eventually become an empty bottle. Happy? Cristina, you want to accuse me of something, Izzie? Wait, let me pack my stage props and I'll go ask the hospital staff." Meredith grabbed her coat and walked out of the house._

"_I'll get her." Cristina stood up._

"_You sure, I mean, I could or Alex…" Izzie stood up also._

"_No, seriously, I need to do this." Cristina left after her._

_Meredith was about a block and a half away from the house._

"_Meredith!" Cristina yelled, she started to run after her._

"_Hey, as much as you hate to admit, the little alcoholic inside you will start screaming soon, and there is no bar near our current point. Now I am willing to walk behind all the way to Joe's, but I can't guarantee silence." Cristina saw her fidget with coat zipper, and walked next to her._

"_I just, …he had three years to tell his story without judgment…" Meredith was looking around for answers._

_Cristina wrapped her arm around her, "I know, it sucks, ass…right now, but I'm hear. I didn't leave you." Cristina zippered up her own jacket._

"_Liquor store next left, you want to go?" Meredith grinned._

**XXXXXX**

"_Izzie…" Derek yelled from the kitchen when he heard the door._

"_Okay, for the record she rampaged. Simple, really, typical alcohol-less rampage."_

"_Where?" _

"_As close to tequila as she can get." Izze aid quietly. Derek thought for a while._

"_24 hour Liquor." Alex spoke up._

"_Right, right. Okay, I'll be back later for Liam." Derek got his keys,_

"_Take as long as you need." Izzie waved to him as we went to his car._

"_Don't look at me like that Alex." Izzie walked into the kitchen._

_Alex was right at her heel, "You have no right to get involved."_

"_I won't."_

**XXXXXX**

**Now.**

"Where is he?"

"Derek! Derek!"

"Richard, don't sugar coat it." Derek rapidly walked down the hallways.

"I, I can't tell you now." Richard realized Derek stopped.

Derek breathed in. He saw Meredith standing, staring into an opposing wall, Cristina sitting next to her, and a room full of his closest friends hanging over his son's motionless body.

"Is that. That's him." Derek's breath shortened.

"Derek-"

"No, no, not again, I can't."

**XXXXXX**

"_Haha remember the hours we used to spend at Joe's ranting?" Cristina had a bottle of cheap wine in one hand, Scotch in the other._

"_I have Patron Silver left, to drink or not to drink that is the question." Meredith laughed._

"_Oh shit a car, were going to get arrested for being hot, troubled and drunk." Cristina tried her hardest to stand._

"_Toast to that." Meredith hit her bottle of tequila hard to the bottle of scotch._

"_Meredith, Cristina, in the car." Derek turned off the car lights and went to get the girls in the car._

_Cristina stood up in front of the car, "Look, whore in headlights." She laughed so hard, she couldn't manage to keep her balance and fell into the hood of the SUV. _

"_Alright party girl in the vehicle…" Derek helped her inside the car._

"_But officer!" Cristina was still laughing._

_Derek closed her door and walked over to Meredith._

"_Oh, no, no, you are not touching me. No sir, I can get into the car fine." Meredith pushed him away, attempting to get to the car, she tripped over the curb, but Derek caught her before she hit the ground._

"_Well aren't you just prince charming? Wait kind man, Cinderella forgot her tequila." Derek put her in the car and went to grab her bottle. He sped out of there before anyone got sick._

**End.**


	5. The Hope

**A/N-Chapter five his here. Its shorter. I kinda wanted to bulk up the next chapter. Next Chapter:There will be sleeping issues at the Shepherd house. There will confrontation at the hospital. Yes I said hospital, I also forgot this show is medical, and not all drama. There will be more 'now' parts, hinting whats happened. So until I get the past cleared up, we'll be in the past. But don't worry you hounds, the drama will intesify soon. This chapter is another one of the those soft, fluffy, tear jerking moments. I've got to do it. Alright, read and review.**

**Rated M for mild/brief language.**

**-Lex**

**XXXXXXX**

"_Derek, don't take me home." Cristina and Meredith were in the back seat saying everything that came to mind._

"I'm not. I'm taking you to Izzie's." Derek kept his eye on them through the rearview mirror.

_Cristina rolled down her window and stood on the leather seat. "Yay, I am going to hell tonight!" Cristina's hair was everywhere when she came back in._

"_Please keep your body parts in the car." Derek hit the child lock to the backseats._

"_Your really drunk." Meredith said._

"_And what are you?" Cristina said smartly._

"_Oh, I don't know, a bad mother, a bitch, oh, the villain." Meredith looked at Derek._

_Derek tightened his grip on the wheel. Her being here, it killed him more than her absence._

"_We are here…" Derek mumbled._

"_Its about damn time!" Cristina said angrily. The child lock was still on so when she tried to get out she hit her head on the window._

"_Oh my god, you alcoholic!" Meredith squealed._

"_Owh..." Cristina rubbed her head._

_Derek opened the door and walked her in._

"_I'm sorry Iz, they got alcohol, and you got puke. And you have my son, I can take him." Derek felt bad._

"_No. Really, let me take Liam until you guys are ready, and Cristina will be fine, really." Izzie motioned him to the car._

"_Thanks, really, you have no idea what this means." Derek said over his shoulder._

"_Any time."_

**XXXXXX**

**Now.**

"Meredith, your going to want to start dialing Derek's number." Cristina whispered over the phone.

"Cristina, is it… Liam?" Meredith flipped open her Blackberry and had Derek's number up.

"He's been in an accident." Cristina said dryly.

"What type of accident-?" Meredith gasped. She hit his number and dropped her other phone.

**XXXXXX**

_"Don't look at me like that." Derek said vaguely._

"_Your driving you can't even tell, and pull over I want to get in the passenger's seat." Meredith said._

_Derek pulled the car over and waited for her to get into the seat next him._

"_Your not drunk." Derek said to her. It didn't even have to be a question, he knew her too well._

"_Did you see the Patron bottle, not even open. I had like two of those alcohol shot bottles they carry." Meredith looked at him._

"_And Cristina?" Derek knew that answer also._

"_She needed it." Meredith looked in the other direction. Derek didn't say anything._

"_Well Christ Derek, are we going or what?" Meredith yelled._

_Derek looked at her a long while, "No, we aren't leaving until we have a civil conversation."_

"_That wasn't civil enough?" Meredith yelled and got out of the car._

_Derek shook his head and followed her. "You can't run forever." _

"_You know, I'm said to be good at it." She started to run._

_Derek ran after her. He grabbed her from behind. Meredith tried to fight her way out of his hold. "Meredith! Meredith, this is going to be hard. But you have to stop running. You have to stop! It doesn't matter anymore how pissed off at me you are. That's your son back there. That's your blood. And, and if you run, if you leave, your not, your no longer his mother." Derek held her still for a moment._

"_I was just scarred. I couldn't do it. I was ready for it all, and when I didn't get it, I was scarred we'd never be together." Meredith was crying heavily. She slipped to the ground and put her head in her hands._

_Derek's heart continued to break. He moved in front of her and held her up. "You're the mother of my son. I could never bring myself to leave. Even if it's not written on a piece of paper, its written on our child." Derek whispered._

_Meredith continued to sob, "I wouldn't, in a million years be able to handle it if something happened you or Liam, Meredith." Derek kissed her forehead and carried her to the car._

**XXXXXXX**

**Now.**

"What did you do!" Derek yelled.

"Derek, please stop." Meredith wiped her eyes.

"What did you do?" Derek asked her again.

"Derek, I wasn't with him! He was at camp with the dog." Meredith couldn't look at him.

"Meredith, that's my life in there." Derek walked away.

"Derek!" Meredith yelled after him.

**End.**


	6. The Confrontation Part 1

**A/N- Hey, wow, two days no update ouch. Don't hate, read and love, haha. Ohkay so, not as big as planned, so I am making this part 1, because I am having writers block due a UBS( unidentified busy schedule) so. yes. I plan on working on part 2 till about 230 or so. So this one...ahh, fun ole' greys, and then M/D fluff and M/MB fluff. And I lied on two acounts, no more fluff, and Now parts in this chapter, well there is no now. Oh I lied..again, i lied that it would be HUGE. I am liar X ohkay read, review. Thanks.**

**Rated M for mild/brief language.**

**-Lex.**

**XXXXXXX**

"_This is so not going to work out…" Meredith threw her coat on the bed._

"_What do you mean?" Derek picked her coat up and put it on the kitchen table._

"_This, the one bed wonder, is not happening!" Meredith looked at him._

"_Well, I mean we had the booth, but its Liam's sanctuary." Derek looked apologetic._

"_I'll just sleep… outside or in my car or something." Meredith whispered and got up from the bed._

"_No. Seriously. I'll sleep somewhere else. Really." Derek motioned her back to the bed._

"_No! Derek, this is your house. I have no right." Meredith raised her voice._

"_Meredith this shouldn't be so difficult, we are two mature adults we can sleep on the bed without the…'you know'." _

"_Yeah, your right." Meredith gave him a look, and he turned around. She got out of her jeans and flannel shirt and put on one of his tees. _

"_You know, its not like I haven't been there seen that." Derek said laughing._

"_Yeah, well." Meredith said throwing back the sheets._

"_Do you want me to turn around when I get dressed?" Derek said raising an eyebrow?_

"_Ha, do what ever you please." Meredith said throwing pillows at him._

"_Owh!" Derek yelled throwing one back._

"_Are you going to get changed?" Meredith said throwing it back._

"_Someone is awfully anxious to see me shedding clothes." Derek said with a smirk._

"_That's it, closing my eyes." Meredith said putting a sheet over her head._

**XXXXXXX**

"_Where's Meredith?" Liam was eating one of Izzie's cookies._

"_She's with Dad." Izzie said mixing more batter._

"_Oh." Liam said quietly._

"_You..., it'll be fine Liam, I promise" Izzie said looking at him._

"_Yeah." Liam walked out of the room._

_Izzie watched him leave. He knew too much._

**XXXXXXX**

_Meredith laid on the bed facing the opposite direction as Derek._

"_You know, I haven't laid next to anyone in the same bed…forever." Meredith whispered._

_Derek turned to face her back, "Oh really? I've only slept next to Liam, some nights." Derek whispered back._

"_Lucky." Meredith said impassively_

"_Meredith, it won't be hard. Now, it won't be hard to become a part of his life." Derek rubbed her back._

_She flopped over to face him, "I can spend every waking moment with him for the rest of my life, but I still missed out on three years." Meredith waited for his response._

"_If, if you stay back in his life, it won't ever matter." Derek swept hair away from her face._

_Meredith turned back around, "So I'm debating whether I should move back into the house, my house or I should look for a new place." Meredith knew he was going to ask why she would move._

"_Why, why would you move?" Derek said confused._

"_Well its not moving, it might be moving back into my house or, relocating." _

"_Yeah moving back into your house, but if you can't there's always here." Derek regretted saying that._

"_You know, as much as I love the trailer, its just not going to cut it." Meredith sighed._

_Derek knew it wasn't about the size._

**XXXXXXX**

"_I think I am going to go to the hospital." Meredith pulled her shoes on while Derek was showering._

"_Oh, uh, do you think you'll get your job?" Derek looked out of the shower._

"_I, I never left that." Meredith trembled on her words._

"_Oh, right." _

"_I was thinking hospital for a little, and then spend the day with Liam." Meredith was kneeling against the wall._

"_Yeah, that sounds promising…" Derek said wiping his face of with a towel._

"_So, see you at the hospital later?" _

"_I, I'll be ready in 5, so, we could go together…" Derek pulled a shirt over his head._

"_Yeah, but I was going to pick up Liam and one car… but I mean we could pick you up with the car after your shift." Meredith sat back on the bed._

_Derek smiled, "Sounds good."_

**XXXXXXX**

"_I was wondering if Richard was in?" Meredith leaned over the desk; Richard had a new lady._

"_Yes, Richard will be in shortly, you can sit here or something." Meredith frowned; she was young._

"_I am, uh, family, so could I sit in his office and wait?" The secretary looked at her. _

"_Sure."_

_Meredith opened his door. Looked the same. Awards on the wall, and boxes of stuff lying around because he is going to "retire". Nothing changed._

**XXXXXXX**

"_Meredith is in Richard's office, you think she wants her job?" Cristina questioned the other residents._

"_Well shit, yes. She was only like one of the top first year residents before she left." Alex answered her._

"_Ten says Richard doesn't right away say yes." Izzie said dropping charts on the gourney next to Cristina._

"_No way, fiffteen says he says no." Alex said going towards the vending machine._

"_Shit, have you guys lost your mind? Fiffty says he says yes immediately because she's going to be one of the best in neuro." Cristina said smartly._

"_Yeah, your on." Izzie said laughing._

"_A hundred says you don't get off your asses and find your interns, I'll make your life hell." Bailey stood with her arms crossed._

"_Sorry Dr. Bailey, we were just betting on Richards reaction." Alex said sticking up for the girls._

"_Richard's reaction to what?" Bailey eyed them up._

"_Meredith'sback." Cristina mumbled._

"_Yang?" Cristina elbowed Izzie in the stomach._

"_Uh, Meredith is back, Meredith Gr-" _

"_I know which Meredith you fool, get back to work, all of you." Bailey walked towards Richard's office._

"_Uh, Dr. Bailey, the Chief has a visitor, and isn't in now." The woman said._

"_I know, I am coming to talk to the woman. Is the door open Erin?" Bailey walked to the door._

"_As far as I know." Erin shrugged._

_Bailey opened the door and found Meredith reading the paper. Meredith turned to look at the opening door, and was shocked to find Miranda. _

"_Miranda!" Meredith blurted out. "I mean, Dr. Bailey…" She whispered._

"_Meredith Grey, back in Seattle who would have known." Bailey went to give her a welcoming hug._

"_You should, of all people, know I never left." Meredith said stepping back from the hug._

"_Yes, yes I should. Now what the hell are you doing in this part of Seattle? Mercy West not good enough?" Miranda chuckled._

"_I, I saw everyone, yesterday, and since I am almost sure I am moving back or near Queen Anne Hill, I need this job back, and because MW sucks." Meredith said returning the laugh._

"_Oh, dear. How was the confrontation?" Miranda sat in the chair next to the one Meredith sat in._

"_You know, it could have gone… better. But, I mean, Cristina, she always be fine with me. And Izzie, will get there. And Alex seemed hurt. And Liam, oh my god, my boy. He knew me. He knew, and it was… amazing." Meredith said with a grin._

"_You know, that wasn't what I was asking about." Bailey said annoyed._

"_Right, well, Derek. It won't ever be the same. Ever. Never in a thousand plus years." Meredith said quietly._

"_All the ladies want to see Richard Webber these days, eh?" Richard said walking in._

"_Oh, Richard sorry to intrude." Bailey said standing up._

"_Oh don't worry, you know you and Dr. Grey are always welcome." Richard said with a smile._

"_How did you know?" Meredith said standing up._

_Richard almost fell over when he saw it was the original Dr. Grey. He leaned on the bookshelf for support._

"_Oh, you didn't. Well, hi there Richard." Meredith said waving._

"_Chief, Torres has my OR, I am not about to fight a girl over it but come on…" Mark Sloan walked into his office._

_Meredith looked at Bailey and Richard and then at Mark._

"_Holy shit, she's back."_

**End.**


	7. The Confrontation Part 2

**A/N- Hey guys, how was everyone's holiday weekend? Mine was long, hence the update shortage. So okay, this one was average. I just decided that I didn't want to compile this one with everything because it was simple and humorous(not really). I don't have to work the next two days, so I will write, write, write. Read and Review as always.**

**Rated M for mild/brief language.**

**-Lex**

**XXXXXXX**

_"Mark!" Meredith ran over to Mark and hugged him to death._

_"Hey, what the hell happened to 'one night we'll have dinner in Portland'?" Mark says pulling away from the hug._

_"Well when you make no exact date, and the hotel starts to suck, what can I say? Oh but that's right, I did buy you drinks a few weeks before." Meredith stuck her tongue out at him._

_"Oh, you want to go there?" Mark said turning to the Chief._

_"I will just take OR 2." Mark said and left._

_"…Miranda, Meredith, sit." Chief said sighing._

_"Meredith, I am glad your back, I mean, really glad." Richard said smiling._

_"Yeah, you seem to be." Meredith said laughing._

_"So, you job… no question, you gave your hours here and Mercy West, you are a fourth year resident, just like everybody else."_

_"Richard-" Bailey cut in._

_"I know, Miranda, it'll be hard, for her to… get back into the swing of things. But she's qualified, it's not like she's an intern, and she's one of the best, which we need right now." Richard said standing up._

_"But Chief, with all due respect to Meredith, its just not right." Bailey looked at Meredith apologetically._

_"Miranda, we let George re-take his exams. We can let this woman, who also did time at this facility another chance." Richard said annoyed._

_"That's not my point. My point is, she might a difficulty working here, with these damn gossip hounds picking at her until she breaks down…" Miranda said yelling back._

_"If I can speak for myself, I will not let them break me down, no more than I brought myself." Meredith said getting up._

_"Tomorrow, Grey, your locker is still the same, so you can work." Richard said giving her the okay to leave._

_"Thank you Richard, I am going to hang around here for a little, catch up with some people, if that's all right." Meredith said before turning. "Oh, but I won't keep them from doing their jobs!" Meredith said looking at Bailey._

XXXXXXX

_"What the hell guys?!" George said throwing his charts down at the nurses station._

_"She's here, the entire day…yesterday, and not one of you thought to call, none of you. Let me remind you, I am no longer George the intern, I AM A HUMAN BEING!" George yelled._

_"Jeez Bambi, find out your mother was killed in the forest?" Cristina walked past him._

_"We are sorry George, we were in a little bit of shock. Meredith is still here, I'm almost positive she'll come to see __**you**__." Izzie said, patting George's back._

_"Speaking of the devil…" Alex hinted._

_"Alex! You can't make those jokes when she does something sinful like leaving her child." Izzie said quietly._

_"Whoa Iz, psychopath bitch much?" Cristina and Alex grabbed Izzie and walked away._

_"What's up with them?" Meredith asked smiling._

_George looked at her._

_"George!" Meredith said hugging him._

_"My god, I missed you." Meredith stepped back from the hug._

_"Really?" George said smiling._

_"Well, uh, hell yeah." Meredith said._

_"Oh, damn! Mere, we need to meet up at Joe's for drinks later." George said answering his pager._

_"Run along, go save lives…" Meredith sighed. Who next did she need to see?_

_"I don't think that's what I live by, more along the lines of, 'be gorgeous, and make gorgeous'." Meredith turned to Mark smirking._

_"What the hell happened to 'I don't want to fight a girl'?" Meredith said._

_"My girl, decided, that actual breasts… don't exist" Mark said pretending to cry._

_Meredith walked up to him and rubbed his shoulder, "Shh, it's okay, someone will eventually believe." Meredith said laughing._

_Mark looked up at her, "You!" Mark laughed._

_Meredith frowned and hit him, "Ass!"_

_"So, I'm thinking, I get out of this indigo, and we go to the bar?" Mark said throwing his arm around._

_"Oh, Mark, I wish I could, but I have to go pick up my boyfriend and spend the day with him until we find his dad." Meredith said taking her keys out of her pocket._

_"Tomorrow then, tomorrow, I have off, we get drinks and you tell me about your very long road trip." Mark said winking._

_"Fine, I'll drink." Meredith said leaving the hospital._

**XXXXXXX**

_"Hello, welcome to Painted Faces Daycare, which child are you here for?" The woman at the desk was awfully happy._

_"Uh, Liam Riley Shepherd." Meredith looked around, rainbows, crayons, and outlet guards, oh my._

_"Okay, let me get him in the back room." The woman walked._

_"The back room, what is this a cult or a factory?" Meredith said quietly._

_"I sometimes wonder…" A woman came behind Meredith. Meredith jumped._

_"Oh, that was, my crude humor, sorry." Meredith smiled._

_"It's fine, I just hope they aren't cloning my son." She said. "Oh, I'm Rian, Jacoby's mother." She stuck her hand out._

_"Oh, I am Meredith, Liam's mother." Meredith shook her hand._

_"Oh, Derek's wife? I never see you here." _

_"Oh, no, I, work a lot, lots of hours, so, I am working at a different job, so I can spend more time with him." Meredith eyed up the woman, she had to be early twenties._

_"Oh, well tell Derek I said hello." The woman went back to the waiting room._

_Meredith watched her leave, she had a sour taste in her mouth from that woman._

_"Meredith!" Meredith turned around to see Liam running at her with his arm's open._

_"Liam Riley, how are you my boy." Meredith picked him up and kissed him on the forehead._

_"Much better now you're here." Liam hugged her and Meredith couldn't stop smiling._

_"So Liam, what do you want to do with me today?" Meredith put him down and held his hand as they walked out of McDaycare._

_"Talk, and eat Izzie's cookies, can you play Twister?" Liam hopped in the back of the car._

_"How old do you think I am, bet your butt I can play, and beat you." Meredith turned the ignition and drove off._

**End.**


	8. When angry people walk into a bar

**A/N- Hellloooo fans o' mine. Chapter 8, finally here. Sorry, I have just been busy with work and in the pm have found my love for SATC growing. But its here, and 9 is half-way done because its farely revealing. Theres some tension going on between Meredith and Mark, not its not completely official of Ships here, so don't cut my throat. Read and Review.**

**Rated M- Mild/brief language**

**-Lex**

**XXXXXXX**

"Alright, alright, left hand green." Meredith turned her back to face the ground with all four spread wide.

"_Meredith! You totally just stole my green." Liam yelled as he crashed to the ground._

"_There's like 800 plus green dots." She said catching her balance._

"_Yeah, but you stole mine, cheater." Liam said grabbing the spinner._

"Meredith Grey maybe a few things, but she is not a cheater. Try to make me loose kid." Meredith waited for him to spin.

"_Right hand blue…" Liam started to crack up._

"_Oh please, I'm the cheater?" Meredith said rolling herself into an awkward position._

"_My god, when I heard Meredith Grey could bend, I had no idea. Who showed you those moves?" Mark said walking into the room._

"_Oh shit!" Meredith said hitting the mat hard._

"_HA, you lose." Liam said getting the box to the game._

"_Ouch…" Meredith said quietly._

_Mark walked over to help her up. "Sorry, didn't want kid to win, it was quite the sight." Mark said laughing._

"_Meredith, you okay?" Derek said, walking in the door._

"_Great, I fall from Twister and men come running." Meredith said as she got to her feet._

"_Meredith!" Liam screamed running into the living room._

"_My favorite man of all." Meredith said._

"_Hi, Uncle Mark." Liam said completely ignoring her._

"_Let's get this place cleaned up." Mark said throwing him over his shoulder._

_Meredith rubbed her shoulders and looked at Derek, "I was supposed to pick you up…" She said quietly._

"_Yeah, I know, but Mark had off and I switched shifts with Doug, so…" Derek said smiling._

"_Doug?" Meredith knew there would be new surgeons eventually, but one fond of her friends, unlikely._

"_Oh, Neuro under me." Derek said closing the door._

"_Right, makes sense…" Meredith said folding the mat._

"_So, Mark said drinks…we could possibly catch up?" Derek helping her._

"_Liam, I, I, meant to spend the day with." Meredith didn't want to leave him._

"_I know, but he'll understand, and besides Nancy is town, so she can watch him, I mean he is her nephew and everything." Derek said walking behind her._

_Meredith turned around with a worried look on her face, "N-Nancy? Is it even legal to leave a kid with her?" Meredith questioned._

"_Mere, she's not that bad, and plus she has twin boys Liam's age, it makes sense." _

"_Fine, but I don't want to make it a habit or anything." Meredith said sipping some water._

"_It's already a habit, don't worry about it." Derek said rubbing her back._

"_Good, cause tonight, we drink." She said laughing._

"Oley!" Mark yelled coming into the kitchen.

**XXXXXXX**

"_So, yeah, Iz, if you guys have to work…I don't want to intrude, I'm sure you have shifts or something…" Meredith wanted them to be busy, all of them, at once, with alcohol, tough situation when you've returned from abandonment._

"_Are you kidding? We've have the best shifts this week for some reason." Izzie said laughing at the other end of the line._

"_Right. Well meet us at Joe's in an hour or so." Meredith hung up the phone. "Of all days to not have graveyard, and on top of that they all had off yesterday," Meredith, said out loud._

_Mark walked quietly behind her and wrapped her into a hug. She jumped when she felt him._

"_Shit! Mark." Meredith said, still in his arms._

"_Oh, you're sick of us already?" Mark said teasingly._

"_No. It's just a lot, its day two. The reunion should be with alcohol, which I haven't had any yet." Meredith said softly._

_Mark pushed hair away from her ear and whispered, "Don't worry, my favorite alcoholic will get her wish."_

"_You guys coming?" Derek yelled from the other room._

"_Coming!" Meredith breaking his embrace, he followed her to the door._

**XXXXXXX**

"_Joe!" Meredith squealed running into the bar._

"_Meredith Grey, look at you, back in my dirty bar, who would have guessed?" He came from behind the bar and hugged her._

"_I missed you." She said breaking the hug._

"_Yeah, well, there's a big booth in the back I saved for you guys, I need to get back to work before people start to think I like women." Joe winked at her and returned behind the bar._

"_Wow, you didn't even seem that excited to see me…" Mark said walking past her to get a pitcher of beer._

"_You want to sit?" Derek made a gesture towards the booth._

"_Nah, wait till everyone comes, besides, you know how much I love being at the __**bar.**__" Meredith sat on a stool next to mark._

"_What can I get you guys before the Brady Bunch arrive?" Joe said getting glasses out._

"_Tequila, just one," Meredith said ignoring his 'are you serious' look._

"_Single Malt Scotch." Derek said quietly and nodded when Joe mouthed 'two'._

"_Double Malt, neat." Mark said getting up from the bar._

"_Where are you going," Meredith also got up._

"_Sit, sit. I am going across the street to the convient store. Derek cubans?"_

"_Seriously," Mark nodded, "Yeah, yeah."_

"_Grey, anything."_

"_Marlboro, one pack." She threw him a twenty._

_Derek turned and looked at her. Mark laughed, and Joe poured another tequila. _

"_Stop looking at me like that. They wouldn't serve me tequila in Portland, and that's all I drink. What else could I use?" Meredith said downing the shot._

"_Woot, go Grey. I'll be right back." Mark walked out of the bar._

"_You're looking at me again." Meredith said._

"_Is it a habit?" Derek said with a guilty look on his face._

"_No, occasional, and not around Liam. And this is a bar, and I am going to need it." Meredith felt she didn't need to explain herself, now, because in a few minutes there would be a lot of explaining._

"_Hey! I'm not judging, just a question." Derek said raising his arms in defense._

_Meredith hit his chest, "Not judging, please." She smirked._

**XXXXXXX**

"_Are they inside?" Izzie asked eagerly._

_Mark nodded and watched Izzie, George and Alex walk into the bar._

"_Ladies first," Mark said opening the door for Cristina._

"_No. There's something going on…" Cristina stated, eyeing him up._

"_Yeah, for sure." Mark said angry._

"_I'll find out, you may think I won't, I will," Cristina said walking passed him to the door._

"_You have nothing to worry about…" Mark said quietly._

**XXXXXXX**

"_HEY!" Meredith was extremely happy to see someone other than Derek. Yes, its wrong, but he's been so judgmental towards her._

"_So uh, who's ready to get shit-faced?" Alex walked over with shot glasses._

_Meredith stood up and hugged everyone. Mark handed her the back of cigarettes and cigars. Meredith looked at him, something was wrong._

"_I have the cab company on speed dial,"__ Joe__ said as he placed a few bottles of liquor on the table._

"_Thanks Joe." They all said on cue._

_Alex handed out glasses while Mark and Izzie took toll of who wanted what._

"_We have tequila for Meredith and Cristina. We have Jack for Derek, Alex and George._

_And Mark and I are opting for the Goldschlager." Izzie tossed the tequila bottle towards_

_Cristina, the Jack was already open and Mark was pouring their shots._

_Everyone was downing shots, silently, and Meredith knew what this was going to come to. She closed her eyes and stopped drinking. When she opened them she met Mark's. His head shook the slightest bit, but she caught it._

_Meredith swallowed loudly and everyone looked at her, "All right, cut the bullshit, what do you want to say to me?" Meredith took the rest of the tequila shot before getting fired up. Meredith looked back at Mark, who mouthed her something she couldn't make out._

**End.**


	9. The truth

**A/N- Sorry Sorry Sorrry for the week and a half update. I was on a little vacation and had stupid soccer. But here it is. And as soon as I get up tomorrow Chapter 10 will be up. So everyone knows, chapter 11 will be in the present closer along the actual story line. Yeah I forgot too. Read, review, enjoy.**

**-Lex.**

**XXXXXXX**

"_Meredith…" Derek sighed._

"_No, no, you know what? I am done with this shit. You can build the fire, why don't you freaking light it? Huh? Why don't you guys just get whatever you have off your chest?" Meredith looked at everyone._

"_Meredith we didn't come to fight with you…" Izzie said under her breath._

"_You didn't? You didn't! Well Jesus Christ what did you come here for, because alcohol and liars don't mix." Meredith yelled across the table, she didn't want to cause a scene, but she figured everyone in Seattle knew anyway._

_No one spoke for a while, they were all thinking of why they were here._

"_Would you stop the bullshit for a second and talk," George hissed._

_Meredith looked up at him and then to Mark for support, who was staring at her._

"_You brought this on, you left, but time after time you yell at us and say this and accuse us of that, what do you want from us?" Derek said without looking up from the table._

_Meredith tilted her head to the table and drew a long breath. "I want you guys to realize, I am not the only capable of making mistakes." Meredith's face was unreadable._

"_We know Meredith…" Izzie said softly._

"_You do? Cause I am not so sure I can believe you." Meredith's head filled up with everything she was about to say in the next five minutes._

"_You know, you guys, can sit here and say you know we make mistakes, but you're just so judgmental, it's like high school. And it's absolutely amazing, because the seven years that I've known, all of you, you sincerely haven't changed. Izzie, the optimistic one, I am so afraid to tell you something, because you secretly judge everyone, everyone. Like right now, you, you think I am a horrible mother because I had the choice to leave me son, and I did it and it upsets you because you didn't have to option, you did." Meredith stopped to look at her reaction._

"_I did not have choice Meredith, I was sixteen…" Izzie was pissed._

"_And I was twenty-eight, and guess what you still the option. You had the option to stay with your daughter, and you didn't. You can be fifteen or eighty, you have the option…and we both decided to leave, but I came back, and right now, that's more than you can say." Meredith sighed._

_George's fist curled into a ball, "Meredith leave her the hell alone!" George yelled, oblivious to the wandering eyes of the bystanders. _

"_No, I won't leave any of you alone until my confrontations are done, because you guys confront people, hammer them as you please, now its my time…so George you next? If I have a hospital full of people to confront, so, your turn will happen." Meredith sipped the tequila bottle straight up, no more shots._

_Alex glared at her. Derek refused to look at her. Izzie's eyes welled. George was just flat out pissed and Cristina has yet to say a word._

"_You know, we all have made huge mistakes, George…sleeping with Olivia, spreading syph, banging me, sleeping with Callie, marrying Callie, cheating on her with Izzie, and divorcing Callie, only to start a love interest with LEXIE! And Izzie, Izzie, Izzie, Izzie, you bake a lot, and its not because your stressed its so the judgments you make don't spill, you cut the L-VAD Iz, you left your daughter just like I left my son, and its crazy to say all of this, because I never judged, I couldn't, in all of my power I couldn't, because you were my damn soul mates, all of you. But that didn't stop you guys…Alex who didn't you sleep with? And who didn't you judge? You had to have some remark…" Meredith sighed._

"_Cristina, you're my person, no matter what, but you got pregnant with Burke, and then wanted to marry him, relentless to all those horrible signs not too. Mark, you're a Manwhore, flat out. But I couldn't judge you, because you never judged me." Mark, for the first time of the night, looked away from her._

"_And Derek," Meredith smirked. "For such a dreamy man, you broke a lot of hearts. You didn't tell me you had a wife, and then you were with Rose, and after all those commitment issues, I was ready to give you my all, and you didn't love me, you loved our family." Meredith contemplating putting her coat on._

_There was another long pass of silence. No one spoke, no one drank._

"_You know, I have to go back to the hospital, so…" Cristina got up, only to cause Meredith to stir._

"_No, I should leave, you guys wanted drinks and catch up, so stay." Meredith put her coat on._

"_You know Mere, you're not the only one that can storm off in the midst of a harsh moment, and drinks?" Cristina laughed, "You ruined that, so..." Cristina was out of the bar before anyone could say otherwise._

"_Well, goodnight." Meredith smiled painfully and left._

"_I should go get her," Derek said leaving a bill on the table._

_Mark stopped him, "Yeah good idea, bud, pissing her off more, I got it." Mark ran out the door._

"_I think I am going to call it a night, see you guys later." Alex got up to talk to Joe and then left._

"_This was such a great night." George mumbled._

**XXXXXXX**

**THE END.**


End file.
